Live and Let Die
by Jamiecole2
Summary: Duo Maxwell songfic based on his chapter from the Episode Zero Manga


Live and Let Die  
A Gundam Wing Song fic based on the manga Episode Zero  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing Characters, the rights to the song  
Live and Let Die, or the rights to the Gundam Wing manga and anime. Much  
as I would like to.  
  
Duo Maxwell sat in the cockpit of his Gundam Deathscythe. Operation Meteor  
was preparing to start, and due to Professor G's suggestion he would  
'steal' the Gundam. This was due to the plans for the real Operation  
Meteor that the Barton Foundation had originally thought up. Those same  
plans called for the deaths of countless innocents to achieve their goal.  
The goal was for the Colonies to achieve power over the Earth Sphere.  
As Duo completed his pre-flight checks, he thought back to the days when he  
was young.when he actually had a brief time of happiness as a normal boy.  
  
When you were young  
And your Heart was an open book  
You used to say Live and Let Live  
(You know you did)  
(You know you did)  
(You know you did)  
He was a war orphan on Colony L - 2 where he had been born. After Solo,  
another war orphan and leader of the group that he'd been living with as  
long as he could remember, died of illness, he'd taken over as the group  
leader. He had, himself taken the name Duo among his fellow group members,  
and even then had worn his hair long.  
In AC 187 when the group's home was torn down due to the state of the  
building, he along with his friends were taken to the Maxwell Church and  
placed in the care of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. While the other  
former street orphans had found a home among other colonists, Duo always  
was sent back due to the mischief he continued to cause. So Father Maxwell  
and Sister Helen truly became father and mother to him and so they lived.  
They were happy, like a real family should be.  
  
But in this ever changin' world  
In which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say Live and Let Die  
Live and Let Die  
It was a year later. In AC 188, the war between Earth and the Colonies  
started affecting Colony L - 2. Colony soldiers came barging into the  
Maxwell Church, using it as their base of operations. The leader of the  
faction claimed that if they could steal just one mobile suit then they  
would have a very good chance to capture the G - 2 base. In the course of  
this, Father Maxwell preached peace to the soldiers claiming that they must  
not fight. As a reward for his claims of peace, Father Maxwell was slapped  
and sent to the floor by one of the colony soldiers. Sister Helen was  
slapped in the face and fell due the female member of the colony soldiers.  
In order to get the colony soldiers to leave them in peace, Duo told them  
that he would steal a mobile suit for them so long as the left the church  
as soon as the deed was completed. The leader laughed at him, stating he  
was talking nonsense. But Duo stood his ground, using for the first time  
his famous phrase "I may run and hide, but I never lie." He left for the  
Alliance Base to steal the required mobile suit, for the sooner that he  
accomplished this, the sooner that life would return to normal at the  
Maxwell Church.  
  
What does it matter to ya  
When ya got a job to do  
Ya got to do it well  
You got to give the other fella hell  
He had succeeded in getting the mobile suit and he had returned to the  
church. But when he arrived, the church was in ruins. The Alliance had  
attacked while he was stealing the mobile suit. So Duo started to blame  
himself for this tragedy even as Sister Helen spent her last moments trying  
to comfort him. She explained to him that they couldn't leave the church,  
and that until his death Father Maxwell had continued to preach peace. As  
she died she gave Duo God's blessing, and he cried for the loss of the only  
mother and father he'd ever known.  
In AC 192, Duo snuck aboard a Sweeper ship, which unknown to him at the  
time, would change his fate forever. Shouting to the guards to be let go,  
he first encounters Professor G. G was intrigued that someone managed to  
get past his security system. While Duo claimed it was a trade secret, he  
did admit it was a pretty tough system to get around. After introducing  
himself to Professor G, G asked him if he'd named himself after Maxwell's  
Demon. He had told him that he wasn't a demon, but the God of Death. The  
nickname would forever be remembered in years to come, though he didn't  
know it himself.  
  
You used to say live and let live  
(You know you did)  
(You know you did)  
(You know you did)  
But if this ever changin' world  
In which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die  
His flight checks were completed and he launched out of the Sweeper ship.  
The checks had taken very little time, mere minutes actually. That had  
been enough time for him to review his life up to this point. Whatever  
happened from here on out, he didn't know. All he knew.was that he was the  
God of Death.And frankly, that was all anyone needed to know. 


End file.
